


In the End, It Was All About Power

by ufp13



Series: In the End, It Was All About... [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man can dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End, It Was All About Power

Contrary to others he knew desired her, he had gotten her laid. However, he was aware that he hadn’t gotten her. He had gotten her body, but not her emotions, her soul. Not that he had really wanted it. Their relationship was convenient – if you could call it a relationship to start with. It was an affair, realised between meetings and business trips, on desks and office chairs, against not-always-locked doors and thin walls.

He used to crush her resistance and the inhibitions she had, took her when he thought it the right time and felt like it, had taught her to suppress her sounds of pleasure when it was possible someone was in hearing range, which was nearly always the case. When he had first taken her, he hadn’t been sure, but she proved herself to be a good mistress, something not easy to find – the reason he had never replaced her with a younger model like she used to tease him about in later years. Why should he? He had finally trained her well, knew she had as much to lose as he had should their affair become public – hence, she would keep quiet about it. She was in no danger of becoming pregnant anymore but still looked great because she took care of herself – for herself, not to please others.

Their affair was older than his marriage. It had started while he had been seeing yet another woman, but contrary to this woman and to his wife, he had yet to get tired of Laura. Although there had been breaks in their affair, he had always returned to her, never taking the possibility into consideration that she might not be there to be taken back by him. She simply was there for him, just as she was now.

It was the evening of a dinner in honour of one or another of the officials that had served the colonies well over the years. As usual, he had gotten bored as the party dragged on. Having eaten the meal, held his speech and opened the dancing with one of the officials’ wives, he considered his duty done and longed to return to his hotel room and read a good book or spend some quality time with his secretary of education – who had been the chosen member of the cabinet to accompany him on this trip, for she had other business in the area as it was.

A book definitely wasn’t an option at this point, because decorum required his still being around for at least another forty minutes; some quality time with the secretary, to improve his mood, though, was a possibility.

He got up and started to make his way in the direction of the restrooms, passing her as he went. His hand slid over her buttocks, barely touching – the secret signal for her to follow him without raising suspicion.

A minute after he had found a small storage room near the toilets, she entered the corridor. Upon seeing him, her reserved façade broke to reveal an expression of lust and longing. Quickly, she walked to him. One hand glided over his chest in desire, but she refrained from kissing him, aware that her lipstick suited her a lot better than him. His eyes glowing with hunger for her, he ushered her into the small chamber, closing the door behind himself and pressing her against it in one motion. The blink of an eye later, his mouth was on her neck, kissing it passionately, albeit carefully not to leave a mark, and his hands under her wide skirt that barely reached her knees. She reciprocated by opening his pants which she sent down to his ankles. His briefs suffered the same fate. It pleased him to discover that she had complied with his wish to forgo the panties. Grinning at her praisingly, he stroked her sex, finding her already wet for him.

“Show me your breasts,” he breathed heavily with longing.

Her hands, which had roamed his torso, slipped into her slightly daring yet still appropriate neckline and pulled out the two assets he could never tire of seeing, feeling or worshipping. As beautiful as her long legs were, especially wrapped around his waist like they were at the moment, he was a breast man – a fact she knew very well and used against him on rare occasions.

His mouth launched immediately onto one nipple as soon as her hand was out of the way. Enjoying his suckling, she arched into his touch, her hips starting to buck.

“In me. Now,” she moaned into his ear. A command he all-too-gladly obeyed. Putting a little distance between their hips, he changed the angle a bit and entered her in one motion, shoving her hard against the door. She bit her lip to not cry out in pleasure. He didn’t fare better, because ever since he had discovered that she loved dirty talk, was turned on by the vocal praise of her partner, he had developed the habit he had broken her of. It made the sex with her even greater. But now wasn’t the time and place for this elaborate version of the game – later tonight –his suite was as good as soundproofed. At the moment, a different tactic had to be sufficient.

“Touch yourself, Laura,” he demanded, whispering into her ear. With a barely audible moan that he rather felt than heard, she complied, moving one hand from his neck to the apex of her legs where their bodies were joined. She sought out her clitoris without fail. The moment she first touched it, her walls contracted around his member.

Gods, he loved her all sexed up so that even the slightest stimulation could draw an intense reaction from her body.

As she continued to bring herself closer to orgasm while he thrust into her slickness again and again, the throbbing need in his groin grew with each contraction that squeezed his erection.

“Now,” he let out a shaky breath before pulling out nearly all the way and pushing back into her in a hard and fast final stroke. Spilling himself into her equally orgasm-shaken body.

Once spent, he slipped out of her, eyeing her curvy form as she took the hand of a stranger, accepting his invitation for a dance

“Stop dreaming, Richard. That’s not going to happen,” she whispered in passing.

Damn her for her ability to read him so easily, and damn him for needing her too much to take actions against her smugness while doing it.

= End Chapter 1 =


End file.
